Corrompidos
by Ringuu
Summary: Ambos creían haber encontrado lo que buscaban, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que se necesitaban el uno al otro. ¿Esconderse es realmente una buena idea?


Ambos dos estaban sentados en el suelo. Uno con la espalda apoyada en su propia cama y el otro frente a él con las piernas cruzadas. Aparentemente no había nada anormal en ello, ¿cierto?

– _Kahl_ –Llamó, pero el aludido lo ignoró.– Kaaaaahl –Repitió, extendiendo la vocal céntrica. El pelirrojo continuaba sin mirarlo, y el castaño no tardó en desesperarse. No era una persona con demasiada paciencia.– Monstruo judío pelirrojo de Jersey, ¡hazme caso! –Reclamó sin vacilar un instante a la hora de usar apelativos que podían resultar insultantes para el otro. Y de hecho, así era.

– ¡Que no me llames así, culo gordo! –Contestó a la defensiva, ofendido.

Haber logrado su propósito causó en Eric Cartman una satisfacción increíble. No había sido tarea fácil, claro. Porque hace unos segundos Kyle estaba totalmente enfrascado en su libro de historia, con pocas intenciones de bajar de nuevo a la tierra. El judío desconectaba completamente cuando le tocaba estudiar, y eso a Eric le tocaba muchísimo las narices.

Cartman rió, aprovechando para vengarse.– ¿Pero acaso he dicho alguna mentira? Eres un monstruoso niño originario de Jersey, un pelirrojo sin alma y un judío avaricioso. Todo son verdades. –Acabó con una sonrisa amable, como si acabara de preguntarle la hora. Como premio, se ganó un codazo en las costillas.– ¡Ay, que eso duele, judío estúpido! –

– Y si sigues así te ganarás otro, así que cállate y termina de una vez la redacción que el señor Garrison te mandó hacer. –Amenazó con voz dura.

– ¡Pero Kaaaahl! –Reprochó, mientras aún seguía sobándose la zona adolorida.– Para empezar es un castigo injusto porque… –Kyle puso los ojos en blanco, y empezó un relato de cómo Eric Cartman había dejado a Butters sin pantalones delante de todo el instituto, pero que él aun así no era 'culpable' (cosa que solo creía él mismo).

– ¡Pero nada, culón! No te dejé colarte en mi casa para que perdieras el tiempo, ponte a hacer algo útil –Ordenó.

No surtió el efecto que él esperaba, y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba tumbado en el suelo con un Eric Theodore Cartman de diecisiete años de edad sobre él, mucho más delgado que hacía unos años, pero igualmente imponente y de cuerpo grande.

Este lo miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.– Pero ya no quiero estudiar más, _Kyel _–

– Mi-nombre-no-es-"_Kyel_" –Lo cortó a mitad de la frase, ¿Qué tipo de obsesión tenía con negarse a decir su nombre correctamente? No era tan difícil. El de ojos castaños bufó molesto por la interrupción y continuó.

– Como sea, Kyley. –En efecto, ya era por joder.–Yo no vine, me invitaste tú, ¿o te atreverás a decir que no? De hecho deberías admitir que además los has hecho porque no aguantas más de cuatro días sin un buen…

El pelirrojo sabía que solo había una manera de borrar esa sonrisa socarrona que empezaba a molestarle de verdad. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo hizo. Rodeó el cuello de Cartman con ambos brazos y acercó su rostro con un movimiento lo bastante rápido como para que no pudiera negarse. Sus labios se unieron, y ambos se amoldaron a la perfección a esa calidez repentina provocada por el más bajo de los dos.

– Cállate, culón. –Eric no iba a rechazarlo, ni en broma. No después de tomarse la molestia de poner a prueba la paciencia de _su_ judío para conseguir aquello. Lo había hecho a propósito.– Es verdad que odio tener que fingir, ¿contento? –Confesó Kyle mientras se abrazaba a su amante. No le gustaba tener que decir cosas como esa cuando sabía que Cartman las intuía por sí solo, pero por una vez podía concederle esa satisfacción.

– Mucho. –Contestó. Juguetonamente, pasó la lengua por una de las mejillas del pelirrojo, y sus mejillas ardieron bajo el contacto y una risita ajena.

A pesar de la 'paz' que se respiraba en el ambiente, su historia no era nada fácil. No cuando Kyle Broflovski era oficialmente la pareja de Stan Marsh y Eric Cartman llevaba casi cinco meses con Patti Nelson (¿Cómo lo había conseguido? Esa es otra historia).

Entonces, ¿Qué diablos se suponía que era aquella escena entre dos chicos que jamás habían estado de acuerdo en nada?

Era el resultado de algo extraño lleno de cobardía: ninguno de los dos era capaz de admitir frente al mundo que les rodeaba que se necesitaban el uno al otro de forma desesperada.

Antes ni siquiera podían admitirlo a solas, pero llegó un momento en el que ambos se vieron con la "pareja de sus sueños" y descubrieron que no era tan fantástico como lo imaginaban. Que se sentían… celoso, que había algo que el otro tenía y él también deseaba, y horrorizados descubrieron que no era un mínimo detalle de la forma de la pareja, si no él en sí.

– ¿Qué carajo haces? Mañana tengo un examen, lo digo en serio –Cartman había colado las manos bajo el jersey naranja del pelirrojo, haciéndolo estremecer. Pero a pesar de las quejas, no hizo nada por detenerle. Tenía las mismas ganas de sentirle que él. No solo se trataba de sexo, era el hecho de saber que estaba ahí, de poder recorrer su espalda con la mano y tocarlo.

El cuello de Kyle fue inundado de besos, con el cuidado de no dejar marcas que pudieran ser una evidencia. Ambos emitían pequeños suspiros, porque Cartman también disfrutaba de todo aquello, de tenerlo ahí, de ser el único que podía tratar así al judío (Era consciente de que no podía ignorar la existencia de Stan en la ecuación, pero lo concebía de forma distinta – Con él, Kyle no peleaba antes de acabar rendido en el suelo, con Stan la felicidad era felicidad y las peleas, peleas).

– Sé perfectamente con quien hablo, mi pequeño nerd. Conociéndote, seguro que empezaste a estudiar hace una semana… –Mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja. Si no supiera aquello, no estaría haciendo lo imposible por vencer esa eterna timidez del chico, esa que le hacía negarse siempre a atenciones de ese tipo. Él jamás haría nada que perjudicara a su chico, mucho menos sus importantes estudios.

Kyle por su parte se encontraba ya en una encrucijada. ¿Qué debía hacer, ponerse a estudiar como haría un buen chico o rendirse a los trucos sucios de su amante para hacerle ceder? Aunque pensándolo bien no era tan mala idea, soltar un gemidito casual para incentivar a Eric, dejarse hacer, sentirle… y al final, con la respiración entrecortada y el cuerpo cansado, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y cerrar los ojos, olvidándose de todo, del hecho de no ser una persona justa, de los griteríos histéricos de su madre, de…

– ¡Cartman, para! –Chilló, empujándolo hacia atrás con una mano y propinándole un puñetazo en la nariz al mismo tiempo, sin el más mínimo cuidado. Cartman había empezado a desnudarlo de forma brusca, y tuvo que retorcerse en el suelo para volver a colocarse los vaqueros en su sitio.

– ¡Argh, judío estúpido! –La víctima del impulso del ojiverde se agarró la nariz con ambas manos, adolorido (y, como siempre, exagerando; tampoco le había dado con intenciones de hacerle daño).– ¿¡Pero qué cojones te pasa! –

– ¿Cómo que que me pasa? ¡Mis padres volverán en hora y media, y luego nos quedamos dormidos! –Se ruborizó, y al castaño no le hizo falta nada más para comprender de qué hablaba, aunque el tema en cuestión era obvio desde hacía varios minutos.

– Está bien, lo dejaremos para cuando la puta gorda de tu madre no te este cuidando, pero creí que tenía bastante claro que es Stan al que debe "vigilar" –

– ¡No hables así de mi madre, te recuerdo que técnicamente ella es tu….! –No pudo acabar la frase porque una mano calida y firme tapó su boca. ¿Suegra? No, Eric no permitiría que esa mujer tan cerrada de mente tuviera algo que ver con él.

– Lo único "mío" aquí eres tú, Kyle. –Le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura, le agradaba saborear esas palabras en su boca, y a él escucharlas. Con una mueca y un sonrojo creciente, le apartó la mano y asintió. Buscó con la mirada su libro de historia y mentalmente se apostó a sí mismo cuanto volvería a durar el silencio hasta que su amante se hartara de estudiar y le pidiera algo de 'diversión'. Puede que a la segunda vez no tuviera la determinación para mantener a raya sus propios deseos…

Así se mantenían, sincerándose cuando nadie podía verlos, pasando largas tardes de caricias encerrados en alguna casa, y luego sonriendo sin remordimiento a quien se suponía que realmente amaban. No eran más que un monstruo y su amo igualmente corrompido.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> ¡Gracias por leer! Es el primer fanfic de South Park que publico, aunque confieso tener dos o tres en el tintero aún. Supuestamente esto comenzó como un One-Shot y me di cuenta de que era una historia tan abierta que podía continuarlo y hacerlo interesante. ¿Voy a hacerlo? No depende de mi si no de ustedes, que si desean que lo continúe podrán decirmelo en sus reviews. ¿Ideas de como seguir, sugerencias de que podría pasar? Lo cierto es que tengo al historia planificada, ¡pero sería genial cumplir algún caprichito de un lector! Por lo pronto me siento orgullosa de haber publicado este escrito y moriré feliz.


End file.
